the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 33
In Leg Post 33 the witches' conven, consisting of Morganna le Fay, Isolde of the White Hands, Lady Sebile and Merlin the Younger, meet in Morganna's Lair to discuss their next action. Morganna decides they should corrupt the knights that appear to be virtuous through their virginity and they decide to summon a succubus to seduce one of them. On Algernon Sir Robin Dagonet sings a song that derides his comrades, Sir Percival, Sir Palamedes and The Faerie Knight, while promoting himself. They are travelling through the woods in search of the Holy Grail and must go hunting. As Percival finds himself alone he is suddenly approached by the succubus. Post Space Camelot Summoning a Succubus Location: Camelot | Morganna's Lair Characters: Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Isolde of the White Hands | Lady Sebile | Derek Derek, the fuzzy brownie, was polishing the cauldron as the three witches sat themselves around it. Before they could speak, the fourth finally arrived for the meeting. Morganna le Fay: "Took your time." Isolde of the White Hands: "I was busy." Morganna le Fay: "Let me guess, you're back in your husband's good books?" Isolde of the White Hands: "And that's where I intend to stay." Merlin the Younger: "Was it really necessary to ruin your brother's friendship with Lancelot?" Morganna le Fay: "You want to us to lie to the king?" Merlin the Younger: "No..." Morganna le Fay: "Well then!" Lady Sebile: "I thought it was great! What do we ruin next!?" Morganna le Fay: "I was thinking there are too many virtuous knights who are all virgins. We should have more of them follow Lancelot's example!" Merlin the Younger: "And how do we do that?" Lady Sebile: "Rape them!" Morganna le Fay: "What? No! That would be pointless anyway! That's not corrupting them. We want them to give in." Lady Sebile: "Oooooooh." Merlin the Younger: "So you're going to seduce one of the knights?" Morganna le Fay: "Me!? Why not you!" Merlin the Younger crossed her arms. Morganna le Fay: "Some men like balds, you know?" Lady Sebile: "Should I shave my head then?" Morganna le Fay: "No." Isolde of the White Hands: "One bald girl is one too many." Merlin the Younger: "Thanks..." ::no:: Lady Sebile: "So can I seduce one of them?" Isolde of the White Hands: "But you have a husband!" Lady Sebile: "Oh right yeah." Isolde of the White Hands: "So do I. And Merlin is a prude." Merlin the Younger: "Heeeeey!" Morganna le Fay: "So what you're saying is there's only me left over." Isolde of the White Hands: "It was your idea." Morganna le Fay: "I have a much better idea. We summon a succubus!" Merlin the Younger: "Uh oh." Isolde perked up. Isolde of the White Hands: "Summoning sounds like it'd be a blast! Let's do it! I don't think I've ever summoned anything before!" Merlin the Younger: "Think?" Isolde of the White Hands: "I've been stoned a lot. I could have done anything." Merlin the Younger: "I don't like this plan." Morganna le Fay: "Your protestation is noted. Now! On with the summoning!" And so the coven started their summoning ceremony, using the ample of supplies of esoteric ingredients found in Morganna's Lair. Summoning was still one of the remnants of arcane magic, done with symbols, ingredients and incense and completely void of aether use. Location: Algernon | Wilderness Characters: Sir Percival | Sir Palamedes | Sir Robin Dagonet | The Faerie Knight | Woman As they traverse through the woodland of Algernon, Sir Robin strummed upon a lyre and sang of their ongoing adventures; Sir Robin: "Thus they set forth on the quest of the grail The warriors four that went out the door; Forsooth Sir Faerie Knight claimed he was male Yet he wore pink and thus looked like a whore--" The Faerie Knight: "Cheeky--" Sir Robin: "The good Sir Percival was also here So honourable and fearless was he Yet a virgin still so they thought him queer Perhaps he thought the Faerie Knight a she!" Sir Percival: "I'm not queer! And I know Faerie Knight is a man. Now." Sir Robin: "With them too was the proud Palamedes His great prowess and shining armour Good sword Harpē and the strength of Hades Yet so brainless he seems so much calmer." Sir Palamedes: "Was I just insulted?" Sir Robin: "And then there is of course the proud Sir Robin Whose deeds are well legendary and far known From warlocks to giants and to Hobgoblin Good Sir Robin is feared as the man to pwn!" The Faerie Knight: "I'm detecting some bias here." Sir Percival: "At least we have a theme song! How many other knights can claim that!?" Sir Palamedes: "We should let the horses rest and drink by this river while we can." Sir Robin: "And I'll sing some more!" The Faerie Knight: "Actually we should do some hunting. Sir Robin, guard the camp." Sir Palamedes: "Good idea." The three knights skedaddled and left Sir Robin to sing to himself. Sir Robin: "And then he was alone. Oh so so so alone. And he let out a moan. Because he had no phone..." Sir Percival crept along the woodland with the intent to hunt for rabbits. Or whatever passed for rabbits. Even though Palamedes and Faerie Knight just used it as an excuse to escape Sir Robin for twenty minutes. Sir Percival knocked his bow and pulled back the string. Woman: "Hullo Sir Percival." In surprise he loosed the arrow, which went straight up into the air. Sir Percival: "Oops." He looked up and, seeing the arrow on its descent, he leapt to save the damsel. He tackled her to the earth. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. Woman: "Such a brave and gallant man to save me!" And so Percival met the succubus. Category:Post Category:Leg Post